


Moose In The Morning

by LA_Peach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Moaning, Morning Sex, Sex, Soriel, UnderEh?, Undertale AU, mention of female dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach
Summary: Waking up earlier than he really wanted to, Moose becomes interested in his lover Fawn, sleeping peacfuly beside him. He just can't resist her perky nipples and round, plump thighs.
Relationships: UnderEh? Sans (Moose) / UnderEh? Toriel (Fawn)
Kudos: 11





	Moose In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't say so in the story because I didn't want to break up the flow too much, but I wanted to mention that Moose and Fawn speak very frequently about their sex life. They are a couple that enjoys experimenting and trying new things, and Fawn has expressed to him many times how she'd like to try this. She usually sleeps to lightly to get this far though.
> 
> Not great with tags, please let me know if I forgot something and I'll add it no problem!

It was one of those mornings where one struggled to get up. It was dark, the sky overcast, the windowsills packed with snow. It wasn’t exactly late, but Moose was aware that he’d been trying to rouse a few more times than usual, his body slightly paralyzed by sleep. 

He took a long, slow breath and then released it, finally shaking off sleep enough to blink his eyes open. This proved a mistake; sleep was more interesting so he opted to roll over and then, maybe, slip off to sleep again. 

It was only 7:45 am. The grey light of early winter just barely brightened the room. Fawn slept beside him, looking very much deeply asleep as he himself hoped to be again soon. He found himself staring instead of slipping off again, though. His lover was small, plump, and immensely interesting to look at. She had curves and bumps and delicate looking parts. 

She liked wearing tank tops to bed, so Moose did his best to keep the room warm for her, even though it was cold and blustery outside. The tank top she wore today was short, hardly covering her breasts at all, leaving the round bottoms peeking out from underneath. 

Lightly, he blew a puff of air across her, and was rewarded as the slight chill hardened her nipples, lifting the tank top ever so slightly. 

Gosh but she was cute. He could look at her for hours.

Moose wared with himself. While he wasn’t normally shy or indecisive, Fawn had taken a much more controlling role in their sex life of late. Moose liked it. He liked being told what to do. Right now though, Fawn was asleep and certainly not commanding that he do anything at all. 

He ran a tongue along his teeth. The blankets had slipped, and Fawn was obviously warm enough that she hadn’t noticed. She looked so sweet, he didn’t really want to wake her. He was so conflicted. 

He scooted in a bit closer to her, almost but not quite touching her. She lay on her back, breathing in long and slow breaths, her eyes moving back and forth under the lids in some dream or other. He was entranced. Eventually his staring elicited a response from his body.

Moose slept nude. It wasn’t a sexual thing, not really, he just liked the feeling of crisp, clean sheets on his bones. Now however, he was sort of wishing he’d at least put on some trunks, he could see the benefits of holding back his… erm, urges. 

His naughty hand was stroking her thigh.

He wasn’t even aware that he’d started doing it. He loved the white markings there, little shocks of white amidst soft browns. Her short fur was amazingly silky. His large hand made wider and wider circles on her thigh, eventually his fingers dipping in between them.

He slowed, she was so warm here. Almost burning hot. A telltale redish glow tinted the early grey light of the morning. He tried to hold it back, he really did. But soon his member was experiencing the heat of her body first hand.. And what a delectable heat it was. Her thigh was exquisite, plump and soft and wonderful.

Moose bit his lip. He couldn’t stop his own hand as it delved further. She was slightly moist, and as he explored her heat here as well she became wetter still.

Fawn slept on.

Bringing his fingers close to his nose, Moose breathed in deeply. He took in her scent; felt her in the back of his throat. The smell of her made him groan and he felt more than saw his hands gently push her thighs open wide, but he certainly stared, transfixed as Fawn let out a little gasp, the wetness of her cunny dripping onto the sheets below.

What was she dreaming, he wondered?

His breath came in gasps, his cheeks were red. He panted, watching the once again even rise and fall of her perky breasts. 

His flesh touched hers and moose trembled from head to toe. She was so hot! Waves of it rolled off of her, crashing into him, drowning him happily. 

Moose slipped inside of her, languidly. He watched as he filled her, stretched her. Her back arched involuntarily, sucking him in deep until his pubic bone was pressed hard against her. He was surprised how easily he entered her, how quickly she accepted him. He became slick from her. 

He’d only just began thrust when he felt the signs of Fawn’s climax. She began to clench, ever so slightly with muscles rarely felt. Her build was long and slow and easy, he felt the whole thing. Her mouth opened, and she moaned as she came, completely satisfied, her insides convulsing up and down his now frantically thrusting member.

Fawn’s eyes fluttered open, she was out of breath, and she was smiling.

The look in her eyes drove Moose over the edge. His hands clamped down on her hips hard and he came. She gasped as she felt him fill her, hot semen hitting her womb, spilling down the sides of his shaft, squirt across the bed sheets.

He held her a long time, their eyes locked, both breathing breathy gasps. A small grunt escaped Fawn as Moose pulled himself free. She was still spasming a little. Moose fell to his side, unable to hold himself up anymore. 

Fawn, still sleepy eyed and smiling from ear to ear, reached down and with her small hands, stroked his sloppy member. She pointedly sniffed her hands, now covered in his own cum.

“C-can you go again?” She purred.

Moose swallowed, his cock bobbed, refusing to settle down.

“I uh…. I…”

“I command you to fuck me again, Moose.”

Moose smiled. “Yes, Mistress.” With renewed vigour, he rolled in between her ample thighs, once again.


End file.
